Capability of determining a location of a mobile terminal has created a great variety of services for different purposes. Typically, the idea is that the location of the mobile terminal is determined and based on the location a service may be offered to the user of the mobile terminal. An example of such a service can e.g. be delivering vouchers into the stores nearby the location of the mobile terminal.
In addition to location based services intended for personal use the location information is successfully used in multiple enterprise services. The utilization of location information has offered new business opportunities as well as increased efficiency in daily operations. For example, in different kinds of fleet management services are built up on a location services. As the company is aware of the location of each its vehicle it is possible to increase efficiency by delivering instructions online to the vehicles in order to achieve an effective pick-up and delivery of packages.
However, there are still areas in which utilization of location information would increase efficiency if it were taken into use. Currently, lot of information relating to e.g. buildings is automatically collected and stored to databanks. The information is received from a variety of sensors mounted into one or multiple locations of the facility in order to measure e.g. temperature, quality of air and lightning among other things. On the basis of the measurement results there may exist a need to control the devices relating to temperature, air and lightning systems in the facility. Usually, this requires service person visiting the corresponding device in order to manually adjust it. This may cause delay in the controlling.
Similarly, in health care it would be advantageous to utilize location information of mobile terminals roaming in a hospital environment. As the health care systems are collecting information from patients it would be convenient to deliver the information as well as instructions for treatment to the mobile terminals carried by nurses.
Document WO2011/071548 A1 discloses a solution for providing transportation and parking services in a city environment. The fundamental idea in the document is based on an idea of locally operating sensor, which monitor environment and are capable of broadcasting information to mobile devices within the area.
Summarizing above, it would be advantageous if information on the measurement results as well as instructions could be widely used by persons linked, such as employees, to the facility in question. This would increase efficiency in a facility and thus improving the controlling of the devices in the facility. The challenge to implement this sort of solution is to deliver instructions to persons locating close to the devices to be controlled at a correct instant of time. The challenge is also to determine correct sensors, whose measurement results shall be taken into account in order to receive trusted information with respect to a certain location.